Galenshara
Category:Locations Galenshara is a small hamlet that grew up around the Golden Fish Inn and Tavern on the shore of Fersonee Lake on the road between Ano Serine and Lea Serin. A long time ago it used to be a big bustling town with many travelers going along the road to and from Ygogr and Ano Serine, but since Ygogr fell there are very few that venture inland from Ano Serine. Glalenshara still sustains itself with fishing and hunting as well as the orchards that surround it and the money Skyreach Watch spends there for supplies. Plot Hook For the past week children have been going missing each night (6 so far). Harvest festival takes place tomorrow. A strange performer lures the children away that night. Harvestide Games/Contests Arm Wrestling Contest - 10 gp * Takes place at noon * 10 gp to enter, you get the pot +50 gp and “the champions belt” ** Belt gives you advantage on persuasion on people from Galenshara, plus free drinks for the rest of the festival * Straight strength contest - must win 2 times from neutral starting position * Contestants ** Helera - older wood elf woman - does woodworking - gruff ** Themyar - ** Balven - brash looking young half-elf man ** Emen is the other finalist, she’s wearing a belt of fire giant strength (STR 25) that she’ll take off if someone asks (DC 18 insight, investigation, or perception) her base STR is 20 *** maybe frost giant (STR 23) + rage instead? * Prizes ** 1st place: pot, 50 gp, champions belt, free drinks ** 2nd place: 1 trinket Archery - 1 gp - run by Orilynn (elf woman) * Longbow or short bow * You get 5 arrows and there are 5 targets at different ranges - AC is half points, 2 over ace is full points, 5 or more over AC is a bullseye and awards double points ** 30 ft. - 10 pts - AC 10 - 12 - 17 ** 75 ft. - 20 pts - AC 12 - 14 - 19 ** 100 ft. - 30 pts - AC 14 - 16 - 21 - shortbow disadvantage ** 150 ft - 40 pts - AC 16 - 18 - 23 ** 200 ft. - 50 pts - AC 20 - 23 - 28 - both disadvantage * Prizes - for trinkets roll 5 times +1 per person on the table (PHB 160) and choose from first to last ** 350 pts - +1 bow of your choice ** 250 pts - ornate quiver (worth ~40 gp) + 1 trinket ** 200 pts - 10 gp + 1 trinket ** 150 pts - 5 gp + 1 trinket ** 100 pts - 2 gp ** 50 pts - 1 gp Cider Drinking Contest - looser has to pay for all the drinks - 5 sp each drink - amulet of health first place prize Variant: pie eating contest. same rules but not drunk and its a free for all * Teams of 3, when 1 person goes down the next continues against the same person, when everyone on one team * CON save DC 10 + drinks, succeed by less than 3 you gain 1 stage. You loose once you get to stage 5, or you can forfeit at any time. Stages go down by 1 for each hour that passes without drinking ** Stage 1: Sober - No penalties ** Stage 2: Tipsy - No penalties ** Stage 3: Drunk - Disadvantage on any Int or Wis-based skills/checks/saves ** Stage 4: Queasy - Disadvantage on Constitution-based skills/checks/saves ** Stage 5: Puke/Pass Out - Disadvantage on all checks. If a save is missed by 5 or more, the competitor passes out for 1d4 rounds. Booths/Vendors Sweets * Honey candies - 1 sp per piece * Fruit; strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, huckleberries, blackberries, peaches, apples, ect. - 1 sp ** Fresh - 1 sp ** Tarts - 3sp ** Shortcake - 2 sp ** Pies - 5 sp per slice, 2 gp per pie Food * Turkey leg - 5 sp * Sausage roll - 5 sp * Fried potato wedges - 3 sp * Vegetable or duck soup in a bread bowl - 4/5 sp * Sushi rolls - 3 sp * Onigiri; wild mushroom, salmon, or seaweed sesame- 1 sp each * Venison sandwich - 5 sp Drinks * Non-Alcoholic ** Fresh apple cider - 1 sp ** Lemonade - 1 sp, 1.5 sp with fruit added ** Milk - 1 sp * Alcohol ** Hard cider (mug) - 5 sp ** Honey mead (mug) - 5 sp ** Ale - mug 5 sp, gallon 2 gp ** Wine (bottle) - common 1 gp, elderflower 5 gp, fine 10 gp Hats Key Locations The Golden Fish Inn and Tavern Owner: Bron Orninza Description: The tavern is a brick two-story building, with a brown tile roof and a large cellar. It contains well-stocked workshop and a fire pit cooking food in the middle of the tavern. Specials: * Duck Stew (3 sp) * Triceratops Soup and a Mug of Perry (4 sp) * Venison Sandwich with Potatoes and a Tankard of Cider (5 sp) Other Patrons: * Gennal Liadon - Male Elf - * Bernard Gladstone - Male Half-Elf - * Henry Kinsley - Male Elf - hunter - his son, Tarathiel "Tara", went missing 3 nights ago - he's waiting to meet the families of several other children that went missing * Ermina Weston - Female Eladrin - The Firestone Forge Owner: Emen Drover Description: A long low stone bluilding with a partially outdoor forge Wares: any normal weapon or armor from the PHB, can attempt nonmagical other shit Ash-hill Supplies Owner: Berrian Floshem Description: The general store is a stone-walled cabin, with a heather-thatched roof and a small vegetable garden. It contains cobwebs in the corners and the walls are covered in paintings and advertisements. Wares: * Hempen rope (50 ft. 1gp) * Pick, miner's (2gp) * Arrows (x20) (1gp) * Bedroll (1gp) * Candle (1cp) * Climber's kit (25 gp) * Clothes ** Common (5 sp) ** Traveler's (2 gp) * Fishing Tackle (1 gp) * Healer's kit (5 gp) * Hunting trap (5 gp) * Iron pot (2 gp) * Tent, two person (2 gp) * Tinderbox (5 sp) * Rations (5 sp) Key Inhabitants Bron Orinza - Male Human Simulacrum (number 3) exceptionally beautiful - high CHA - low CON - expert cook - slurs words, lisps, or stutters - hot tempered - logic - dedicated to fulfilling a personal life goal - overpowering greed Description: He wears tight fitting pants and leather jackets. He usually doesn't wear a shirt, and carries a pair of greataxes. His long black ponytail and absurdly large mustache draw a lot of attention. His hazel eyes dart from person to person. Personality: He is enamored with his job. He loves it. He likes the challenge and he likes helping those less fortunate than him. He is lazy, selfish, vain, and jealous. He is not an evil man, and he has not killed or seriously harmed anyone in any of his years, nor does he generally wish harm to others; he simply thinks the world revolves around him. History: He was a bastard born out of an affair, and his father always resented and mistreated him for it out of spite. Being born in the west, he completed his medical training abroad so as to avoid the war. He returned after the war having achieved medical proficiency. He was a general practitioner in the west for years, until he, through no fault of his own, lost a patient who had a very powerful family. Rather than risk reprisal he made his way north. He was betrayed by a partner and left for dead, teaching him a humbling lesson in trusting others. Motivation: Sabotage a competitor; and he's repulsed by the pc Emen Drover - Female Half-Orc/Half-Eladrin Description: This eastern woman is wearing a perfectly clean shirt and pair of pants. Her clothes are grease stained in places. Her head has been shaved. Her amber eyes dart from person to person. She has darkly tanned skin and a flat face with a square jaw and slightly pointed ears. Personality: She is erratic and paranoid. She believes dire rats are coming to abduct people. Her home and work are filled with various knick knacks she has acquired through the years. She cares a great deal for her adopted teenage son. History: Her mother, Nouv Ankle Cutter, was a member of the Queen's Guard who had a tryst with an eladrin guard, Jacard, while in Nao when she was young. Her mother died protecting Mirez when she was young, so she grew up with her father. After he was assigned to the Skyreach Watch she set up her own blacksmith shop in Galenshara, where she can occasionally see him. Motivation: Wishes to resurrect an old love; and someone believes her a fraud Berrian Floshem - Male Elf Description: This malnourished man wears a black vest with golden trim over his white shirt. His brown leather gloves and pants are well-kept, and his black boots flare out at the collars. His hair is short and silver. He wears large thick round spectacles. Personality: Overbrimming with self-confidence, Berrian isn't afraid of most anything. He has a strong dislike to people who do not believe in Elven unity. He believes the world needs to unite to get rid of giants once and for all. History: When he was but 6 years old his parents immigrated to Ano Serine from a town in the north when Ygogr was destroyed. When money was particularly tight he was walking through alleys when he overheard a Merchant hiring some criminals to sabotage a competitor. He made his way to the other competitor and parlayed his knowledge into a job. When his spouse passed he lost his only source of income but claims to his sons to still be retired to the countryside. Motivation: Elven compassion; and he loathes his own lifestyle Althaea Fasharash - Female Elf Description: She wears many layers of old clothing at all times. She has relatively dark skin and is very physically imposing due to her abundance of muscles. She has long greying silver hair. 137 year old female drow medic. She has long, white mohawk and brown eyes. She has rough black skin. She stands 160cm (5'2") tall and has a muscular build. She has a sharp, fanciable face. She gestures profusely during a conversation. Personality: She is a reclusive hermit and is mostly self-sustaining, growing her own food and hunting. She is very competitive. She only talks loudly. She uses a beautiful walking cane. She believes in destiny. She has healing salves and herbalism kits for sale. Other Townsfolk NPC Generator Gennal Liadon Male Elf - Bernard Gladstone Male Half-Elf - Henry Kinsley His son, Tarathiel "Tara", went missing 3 nights ago. He's waiting in the tavern to meet the families of several other children that went missing Description: 134 year old male wood elf ranger. He has short, curled, golden hair and brown eyes. He has smooth, sunburned skin. He stands 187cm (6'1") tall and has a muscular build. He has an edgy, beautiful face. He has a bland tattoo of a poem about joy translated into deep speech on his left arm. Personality: He discretely worships Angharradh, Goddess of spring, fertility, planting, birth, defense, wisdom. (Chaotic Good) He easily holds grudges. He can't keep a secret. He has a deep knowledge of ancient magic. He loves eating fresh aliments. He falls in and out of love easily. Plot Hook: His son, Tarathiel "Tara", went missing 3 nights ago, he is currently in the tavern waiting to meet the families of several of the other children that have gone missing the past week. Ermina Weston Female Eladrin - Category:NPC's Category:Settlements Category:Aersari Category:Virran